talesofnovusanimafandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Scarlett
Description A graphic novel that tells the tale of The Maiden and The Black Wolf and how they brought an end to the feud between lycans and man in the city of Urbi Lupi. Major Characters Scarlett Story Part One Eastern Mountain Caves- Outside Urbi Lupi 200 years ago A small cave sits quietly as water drips from the stalactite above. The walls are dark except for the few rays of light from outside. The sky is cloudy and grey. The evergreens outside whistle and bend in the wind outside. Nature is quiet today except for the few chirps of the nesting birds. The air is cool and the breeze of the coming winter chills the skin. The few trees not of pine are a mix of orange and brown, lacking the beauty they carried with their reds and yellows at the start of autumn. For a moment all sits still, without a sound for miles. Then the silence is shattered as a large crack sounds in the distance followed by the flight of dozens of birds. Shortly after a figure burst from the vegetation and makes its way across the clearing between the woods and the cave. The feet of the shadow beat across the grass, growing from the ashes of a recent fire. The footsteps echo throughout the cave as the person takes shelter in the rocky burrow. The calm puddle explodes as a foot slams through the surface. The being loses its grip on the rocky floor and collapses on the ground. The wince that follows is high pitched and the paired voice equally so, “Damn it!” The voice yells in a whisper. Quickly the human gathers themselves and crawls to a nearby wall where they rest their head against it. Quick breaths escape the lush lips of the person. Their chin rounded to a point turned up in the air. Curling their legs to their breast they make an attempt to remove the thorns from their robe. The pricks attached firmly to the red fabric along the sleeveless cloak. A howl sounds from outside the cave across the plain and the woman curses into the air, “Shit, not enough time.” Standing the fair haired brunette takes her bow from across her back and places an arrow on the loose string. The wind picks up and leaves toss in the direction of the cave. “Come on wind, pick up. Blow my scent the other way.” Her calls go unanswered as a figure burst out of the woodlands and comes running at the cave. Slowly the young woman pulls back on her bow, tensing the string as it’s drawn. “Come at me you four legged beast. You’ll die before your heart can let out another beat.” The beast reaches the cave and stops with the light at it back. Still holding onto the arrow the maiden steps back. “Come at me vile creature! I’ll kill you where you stand!” The brute of a wolf looks at the woman through blood red eyes. Then ever so slowly it stands. Its hind legs bending underneath. The air grows tense on the verge of action as the two face each other. The cunning human and the brutal lycan, mortal enemies with a lust for blood. Their eyes lock and neither move. Then finally, when the silence seemed like it would never end, the wolf spoke, “Well. I’m standing.” The wood of the bow snaps as the arrow is let loose. Whipping through the air the arrow strikes its target hitting the towering beast in the chest just above the heart. The howl that came after was so loud in the walls of the cave that the woman was forced to cover her ears. A mistake she could only bare. Her fragile body was sent flying into the depths of the cave as the creature approached her before she could react. Her back grinded across the ground and the fabric of the cloak snapped as it was caught by the uneven terrain. Quickly she reached for her bow that lay feet away but she was not fast enough. A row of claws slammed firmly into her face and the flesh was torn away as she tossed over with the force of the blow. Her vision blurred by the crimson in her eyes. She felt down her leg searching for her knife tucked away beneath the cloak. Instead she was met by the burning pain of teeth piercing into her thigh. She screamed and she was blinded by both blood and tears. Her body felt like she had been thrown around a room of blades and her energy faded. A heavy weight was pressed into her back pushing her womanly breast hard into the rock. A hot breath ran across the right side of her face. “Don’t fret young one. You won’t die, not today. Oh no.” The young woman couldn’t help but cry. Her spirit broken the tears flowed down her cheeks. The claws of the wolf pushed into her back, “You’ll come to understand us, you’ll become one of us and when you do you’ll come to me and I'll do things to you that you are ashamed to dream of.” With that the weight lifted and the footsteps left the depths of the cave. The lycan reached the entrance of the cave and stood taking a deep breath of the autumn air. Stretching his arms to either side tightening his chest he let a howl out into the wild. The arrow head was pushed out of his rib cage and onto the ground. He looked at the wound and snickered, “It’ll heal.” Then he looked out ready to leave. “HEY!” A voice yelled behind him. A large smile grew across his face and he laughed. “Yes?” He said turning his head to the side. He did so just in time to catch an arrow in the socket of his right eye and it drilled its way through and out the left. His brain instantly dead couldn’t send the instinct signal to his heart to let out another beat. His body stood there for a long moment before slowly falling on its side sliding down the mountainside and into the grass. At the entrance of the cave above him the woman stood holding her wounds with one hand and her bow in the other. “Let that heal.” She said in a hushed tone. Then she collapsed. Part Two An hour later The blackness fades and her vision returns. The young woman gasp for air. “I...I must have passed out.” She tries to stand and falls to one knee. Catching herself before tumbling over the edge she sees the dead body of the lycan below. “Serves you right.” Then her eyes open wide in shock, “Caspian!” She crawls over and slides down the rock to the ground below. Then she runs for the woodlands. “Caspian! Caspian!” She yells as she runs through a bush and into a clearing. “Scar...Scarlett?” A voice calls. “Caspian?” Scarlett turns to her right to see a young man around her age sitting against the trunk of a tree. “Caspian oh my god, you’re hurt.” The girl walks over and crouches next to her friend. As she does so she winces and reaches for her side. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. It didn’t bite me.” The boy blinks a few times before opening his eyes, “Scarlett.” He says, his voice startled. “Your face.” Scarlett put a hand over the gash embarrassed. “I know.” She looks away. Something soft is placed against her hand holding her face. She looks to see Caspian with his hand out, “It’s okay. Haugh!” He coughs drops of blood spattering his other hand. “Caspian you’re hurt. We have to get you back to Urbi Lupi.” Without another word she lifts him up throwing one arm over her shoulder. “Come on, let’s go.” The two begin to limp their way out of the clearing. As they do the boy begins to laugh. “What?” Scarlett ask. “You know.” The boy responds, “I never thought we’d end up here. Not for a second.” The boy’s smile was bright under his sky blue streaks of hair. Scarlett shakes her head, “You never think of losing do you? So confident...yet so stupid.” They both look at eachother, arm in arm, and then burst out laughing and coughing. ---- Urbi Lupi Two hours later “So Aaron, you ever think what you would do if you ever got your hands on a live lycan?” Says one man in chainmail holding a polearm standing just outside the city wall. “Everyday. Every, day.” “Ha, yeah me too. Not much else to do out here. Just stand here and wait for something to happen.” Aaron spits to the side, “Wait to get mauled more like it.” As he looks up he squints his eyes, “Hey what’s that?” “What’s what?” “That over there.” ' ' The two men look out squinting, both trying to make out what they saw in the distance. “Oh lord, it’s a person. Two people. They look hurt.” The two look side to side as if to make sure it is okay for them to leave their post and then they run towards the figures in the distance walking along the trail from the woods. ' ' As the men approach they see a young woman and a young man in her arms, both covered in blood and each looking very weak. “What happened?” The young woman was the first to speak, “He’s hurt. There was a lycan...” “Lycan!” Both of the men shout and take a step back, Aaron holding his spear towards them and the other holding onto his polearm hesitant to react. Scarlett was quick to correct her mistake, “He wasn’t bit! He’s hurt but he didn’t get bit.” The two guards look at eachother and then help the two young adults to the gates. “Joseph! Lift the gate!” Aaron yells to the man on the wall. Quickly the gates are lifted and the guards help them to a nearby bench. “You two stay here, we’ll go get you some help.” Scarlett thankful to finally rest doesn’t respond, just sits there enjoying the simple fact that she didn’t have to take another step, even if her body felt destroyed she wouldn’t have to push it further. The two guards left and Caspian’s head leaned against Scarlett’s shoulder. His eyes twitched and then opened. “Where are we?” Scarlett’s lips curled in a slight smile as her finger twirled through Caspian’s bangs, “You always had such fine hair.” She said ignoring his question. He looked up at her for a moment relaxed but in pain. “Did I pass out?” Scarlett nodded, “Yeah you blacked out about an hour ago, I had to drag you the rest of the way.” ' ' Caspian nodded, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to burden you.” Her lush black hair hung over the back of the bench, a few strands refused to cooperate and hung over her shoulder. She shook her head, “It’s fine. You lost a lot of blood.” The young man tried to sit up but the simple action of bending his stomach forced more blood out of the open wound in his gut. “Hsss...Damn.” He laid back, “Guess I was pretty stupid back there.” Scarlett didn’t say anything. “I thought it would work you know? The last one worked fine.” “The last one shot arrows, not black powder.” Caspian laughed, “Yeah I guess so.” “Hey Scarlett?” “Yes Caspian?” Caspian swallowed, “He cut me.” Scarlett looked at him surprised, “Who? Who cut you?” Caspian took a breath, “He did. I couldn’t move with the wound and you had run off to distract him but he found me. It looked like he was smiling. He took two of his fingers and sank them into my shoulder. Then he said, “You will die by ignorance and hatred.” What’s that supposed to mean?” Scarlett was speechless, she didn’t know what to say. Then Caspian spoke, “Who cares. We’re safe now. No one can hurt us here.” “Yeah Scarlett said leaning her head back and looking into the air.Category:Tales